Foster Cray
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps (2501–) ::934th Marines |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |job=Marine master sergeant |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Foster "Whist" Cray is a master sergeant in the Dominion Marine Corps who served in the One-Day War. Biography Early Career Whist's initial time as a marine lasted five years. His platoon was deployed on a variety of battlefields, including deserts, jungles, grasslands, forests, ruined cities, and once, a beach. Most of the time was spent in combat against the zerg, though he caught sight of the protoss a few times. Once or twice he'd taken a potshot at them. One of the battlefields was Northwoods Forest on New Sydney, where his unit flushed out the zerg present. In the battle, he was nearly hit by a reaper named Boff, who nearly crashed into the marines. Two of his fellow marines that he fought with against the zerg were Jesse and Lena, neither of whom survived. He made it to the end of the Second Great War, but remained haunted by his experiences, often suffering nightmares.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Evolution Six years after the conclusion of the End War, Cray was in Augustgrad, as the Dominion planned to commemorate the war's end. Heading out of the barracks one night, he encountered Dennis "Dizz" Halkman, a reaper. They reminisced of the action on New Sydney. When Dizz left, he asked Whist to radio in a group of reapers doing training exercises under Sergeant Stilson Blumquist. Whist held his ground, and prepared to fight them, but Dizz returned, pulling rank to scare them off. Later, the two were assigned with the rest of the 934th Marines to respond to a zerg distress call from the planet Gystt, accompanied directly by Emperor Valerian Mengsk. Whist and Dizz, being the only two in the division with extensive jungle experience, were called together alongside ghost Tanya Caulfield, protoss researcher-in-exile Ulavu, and xenobiologist and botanist Erin Wyland. The five were assigned with investigating the planet and discovering whether Overqueen Zagara's intentions on this world were noble. Whist and his team landed, and sought to investigate the area. However, they were quickly attacked by a pack of zerg, including zerglings and ravagers. The group overcame the pack, but were confused, as the zerg were supposed to be peaceful. Whist asked for an explanation, but received word that they had gone in an area between the control of the local broodmothers, where zerg reverted to their feral state. Nonetheless, the team pushed onward. Later, they arrived at a strange structure shaped from the local trees. Though well within the range of the broodmother, a pack of zerg attacked them. The team retreated into the structure, and Dizz, though higher in command, put Whist in command of the team. Whist was curious about this, as he expected Dizz's criminal nature to be one of self-preservation, but accepted the role. Whist lead the team in, when they discovered chitha, a strange cobra-like zerg breed with heavy psionic powers. These zerg quickly overwhelmed Tanya, causing her to pass out. Whist's group was saved when Ulvau revealed himself to be a Nerazim, and quickly used his warp blade to dispatch the zerg. Though Whist was concerned, he agreed to keep Ulvau's secret, and helped dispose of the sliced bodies before Tanya awoke and discovered them. In the center of the structure, Whist and his team discovered adostra, a new zerg species in pods. After fighting through more chitha, Whist agreed that the adostra needed to be destroyed, as they had some connection to the zerg here. They used Tanya's pyrokinesis and Dizz's grenades to destroy the pods containing the creatures. As the group left, it was revealed to them that the adostra were the ones germinating the planet, and that the zerg could not replace them. Whist began to piece together the strange circumstances of the situation, while going over the information they had gathered from Valerian's meeting with Zagara. They found that the second nest of adostra were under attack by chitha. Valerian ordered the team to move to the third adostra nest, and Whist's team took a dropship to the site. However, on the way they were ambushed by mutalisks, drawing them to a psi emitter recently deployed by the Terran Dominion in an attempt to ward away the attacking zerg from Dominion forces on the ground. Whist and his team were able to dispatch the mutalisks, and land their dropship before the psi emitter was destroyed by a nuke. The group then walked toward the third nest. Whist's team entered the third nest, and discovered inside more chitha, as well as a device similar to the ones the zerg used to communicate with terrans. They guessed that Abathur, the evolution master of the zerg, was behind the attacks, and that he used these devices to communicate with the chitha outside of the hive mind. Whist held the cavern entrance against the oncoming zerg, before Wyland used a Perdition flamethrower in her suit to stop the tide of zerg from overrunning them. The team was able to pull her out of the flames before she suffered serious injuries. The group met with the protoss forces and Zagara, and were ordered to follow her onto a nearby leviathan where the suspected Abathur was. The group entered, but with Tanya's rifle replaced with a psionic transmitter that would allow the fleets above to listen in in spite of the chitha's interference. After Abathur was found and his betrayal was revealed, Whist engaged Abathur's loyal queen Mukav. Whist unleashed a flurry of rounds on her, when Ulavu sliced her open with his warp disk. However, they were swiftly being overrun by chitha. Tanya, as a last ditch effort, overloaded her neural inhibitor, and ignited all chitha in the room. Whist and his team later met up aboard the Hyperion. He and Dizz drank in the officer's bar, and discussed the conflict. Dizz revealed he had been assigned to the new Zerg Compliance Ground-Force Unit, and the two made a toast to fallen comrades, and to the war they adverted.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Notes *In StarCraft: Evolution, Whist says that it had been six years since "the end of the war, or at least his part in it." Valerian Mengsk states that it had been six years since he had taken power, implying that Whist did not serve in the End War. References Category:Terran characters in Evolution Category:Terran marines